Gigatron
One of Megatron's Phase Sixers, Gigatron was the teams' Beta. Once Overlord Disappeared, Gigatron became the new Alpha of the Phase Sixers. He shares MAJOR similarities to Overlord too. Biography During the push for Darkmount, Gigatron engaged Zeta Prime, launching him off his balance. After proceeding to impale the latter, Gigatron demanded Zeta Prime for the Matrix of Leadership. After learning that Zeta Prime didn't have the Matrix, he proceeded to stomp on the Primes' head, killing him. War for Cybertron Part 2 After Roller and his staff caused The Reapers to retreat, Gigatron, Heretech, and Killmaster arrived. After Dezarus asks if the Phase Sixers were The Reapers back up, Gigatron proceeded to kill the latter. He then led The Reapers, Killmaster, and Heretech into overthrowing Garrus-9. He got into a fist fight with Roller, eventually defeating his foe. He threatened to kill Roller, if his Staff didn't surrender. After they surrendered, Gigatron ordered Heretech to unlock the Aequitas System from Roller's brain. He then tells The Reapers that victory is theirs, before proceeding to kill another guard. Three Years Later, after The Wreckers crash into Garrus-9, he orders The Reapers to attack them. He eventually asks who they are, and is told by Springer to be THE WRECKERS. Gigatron reminds that The Wreckers no longer exist, since their disappearance years ago. He is then attacked by Springer. After The Wreckers retreated deeper into the prison, he ordered The Reapers to hunt them down. After being told by Heretech that he cannot open Aequitas, he ordered Killmaster to help him. After Killmaster leaves Gigatron's presence, he is contacted by Stalker, who mentions that Snare has betrayed them and freed The Wreckers. Gigatron then leaves his hand-made throne to deal with the Wreckers himself. As Bulkhead asks Springer about Stalker's warning, Gigatron causes the wall to explode, and asks the Wreckers if they are ready for combat. Springer replies and orders the Wreckers to attack Gigatron. As the Wreckers charged Gigatron, Gigatron manged to incapacitate majority of them. Ultra Magnus's team arrives as well to attack Gigatron. After incapacitating Ultra Magnus and Springer (supposedly), he is shot at by Whirl. Roadbuster begins firing upon him as well, eventually grabbing Roadbuster's brother Whirl, and slamming him on the ground. Roadbuster activates mini explosives he injected Gigatron with, causing his body to explode, and reveal his exoskeleton. Gigatron proceeds to pummel Roadbuster into the ground. As he prepares to kill Springer, his arms are shot off by Kup. With no arms, Springer proceeds to decapitate Gigatron, killing him. Last Stand of the Wreckers Relationships * Autobots -Enemies ** Zeta Prime -Enemy; Victim ** Wreckers -Enemies *** Springer -Enemy; Killer ** Garrus-9 Staff *** Roller -Enemy *** Foxfire *** Causeway *** Turbofire *** Kick-Off *** Spin-Out * Decepticons -Teammates ** Megatron -Leader ** Phase Sixers -Allies/ Teammates *** Overlord -Commander; MIA *** Killmaster -Ally; Deceased *** Heretech -Ally; Deceased *** Sixshot -Ally *** Black Shadow -Ally ** Reapers -Subordinates *** Clench -Predecessor; Deceased *** Dezarus -Ally; Victim *** Runabout -Ally *** Runamuck -Ally *** Stalker -Teammate; Deceased *** Snare -Teammate-turned-enemy; Deceased Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 2 * Last Stand of the Wreckers